A Light At The End
by lizandzackfan
Summary: Roswell/Dark Angel X-Over. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Light At The End

Pairing: Rath/Liz

Set: During the Prom in Roswell, and During Season 2 in Dark Angel.

Category: Roswell/Dark Angel X-Over

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from "Roswell", or "Dark Angel"

Summary: The Pod Squad find out they are not the only ones with a secret.

Authors note: Hope you enjoy.

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Part 1

(Roswell)

(West Roswell High)

(Liz stood there frozen as she watched Max and Tess kiss and she couldn't believe what she was looking at. Just when she thought her and Max might actually have a chance something like this happens to keep them apart. Liz tore her face away from the scene and took the corsage that Max gave her and dumped it in the trash. As she turned around and walked off she didn't see Max pull away from Tess and run after her).

Liz:(as she made her way outside she stopped and turned around as she heard her name being called only to see Max running after her) What do you want Max? (She says as he reaches her)

Max: Liz I'm not with Tess. (He said not wanting her to think that he was going to be with Tess, he didn't want to lose Liz) It was just an accident.

Liz:(narrowed her eyes at him as he said this) An accident?

Max:(nodded) Yes, Liz I didn't mean to kiss her it just happened. (Liz just shook her head and turned to walk away, but was stopped as Max grabbed her arm and turned her to face him) Liz..(He was cut off as Liz ripped her arm away from with strength he didn't know she had)

Liz:(angrily) No Max, theres no excuse ok. You kissed Tess. (she gave him a bitter laugh causing him to wince) God I can't believe after everything, I actually thought that maybe…(she trails off)

Max:(realizing that she was referring to their relationship) We still can be together Liz.

Liz:(shook her head) I don't think we can Max. I can't forget that you kissed Tess..again.

Max:(looked at her unbelievably) Why not Liz? I forgave you for fucking Kyle. (he yelled at her, letting his anger get the best of him)

Liz:(yelled back, pissed that he was standing there yelling at her for something that she didn't even do) Forgave Me? You treated me like shit when you thought I slept with him. (she stopped yelling realizing what she let slip out)

Max:(looked at her in shock) What do you mean thought? You did sleep with him didn't you?

Liz:(looked at Max seriously and for the first time in a while; she told him the truth) No I wouldn't do that do you. (she turned around and walked off, Max being in to much of a state of shock to try and stop her)

(Liz had kept walking until she had reached her balcony, and looking around to make sure no one was watching her she used her transgenic abilities to jump on top of her balcony. Once she landed on her balcony she walked over to her window and pulled it open; climbing into her room just in time to hear her phone ring. Sighing she walked over and picked it up, hoping that it wasn't Max)

Liz: Hello? (she says as she picks it up)

Logan: Liz?

Liz: Logan. (she says his name surprised) What's up?

Logan: I was hoping you could do me a favor.

Liz:(curiously) Sure what is it?

Logan: There's this disk in New York that I need. The guys are criminals so there's no way their just going to hand it over.

Liz:(nods understandingly) So you need me to steal it.

Logan:(after a moment) Yea.

Liz:(after a moment of thinking it over) Ok. (she said, thinking that since it was in New York that she could stop by and see Ava) I'll call you once I have it.

Logan:(smiled) Thank you Liz.

Liz:(smiled) No problem. Bye. (she hung up the phone and went to go pack)

End Part.


	2. AN: Important Please Read

Hi everyone just dropped in to let you all know that right now I'm just posting and updating my fics on my new site. So if you're still keeping up with my stories go to my profile where you can find the link for my new website:)


	3. Authors Note

Hi I know it's been a while since I've updated but I finally plan to start updating my stories and am currently working on them as we speak. For quicker updates visit my site since I don't know when I'll get them up on here. The link for it should be on my Authors page.


End file.
